


I Don't Want to Hurt You

by Skaboom



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex loses control while kissing his boyfriend, he almost kills him with his powers. Unable to face the thought of ever hurting Sean, Alex pushes him away, refusing to talk to or even look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the characters.

“Oh god…” Sean closed his eyes, his flaming red hair falling about the pillow as he crashed onto the bed, Alex on top of him, kissing him passionately. “God, Alex, I love you,” Sean whispered, clawing at the boy’s shirt to remove it. This was the first time they’d ever gotten this heated in a makeout session, but Sean wasn’t scared. He had gotten to know Alex so well over the past few months, and they had been dating, so really, what was there to be scared of?

“I love you too.” Alex didn’t even bother to be careful with Sean’s shirt, instead, he ripped of the garment, throwing it to the floor in pieces. 

“That was hot,” Sean whispered, smiling as he finally managed to free Alex of his shirt. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“Not a problem.” Alex kissed Sean deeply, stopping only when Sean pulled away. 

“Oh my god.” Sean grinned, pulling Alex down into another kiss before flipping them so that the red head was now on top. 

“Nice use of distraction,” Alex whispered as Sean straddled him, holding him down. Sean leaned down, kissing Alex again, smiling as Alex raked his fingers through Sean’s hair, twisting them amongst the orange waves. Neither boy had ever felt like this before, despite both of them having had past relationships. Neither had ever been with another boy, let alone someone that they cared about so dearly. Both Sean and Alex were sure that they were in love, but neither had said it yet, as both were too afraid of what the reaction would be. 

Sean moved his lips down to Alex’s throat, kissing his neck softly. No one had ever made Sean feel so good, so special, so confident, and he wanted to show Alex how much their whirlwind romance meant to him. Alex let out a soft moan as Sean pulled back, sitting up and resituating himself on Alex’s hips.

“SEAN!” Alex screamed, pushing the red head to the floor just in time for a shot of red plasma to burst forwards, burning a hole in the ceiling.

“What just happened?” Sean asked, picking himself up off of the floor to see Alex already sitting up pulling his t-shirt on over his head.

“What just happened?!” Alex repeated, his face pale as the white sheet on the bed. “What just happened is I almost…I almost killed you!” Alex gulped, currently in too much shock to move.

“Oh.” Sean shrugged. “Look, don’t worry about it okay? You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.” Sean sat down on the bed, putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder, hoping to calm him.

“Fine?” Alex shook his head. “It’s NOT fine! I lost control and almost burned a hole right through your chest!” Alex’s mutation had never been easy for him, of course, but he had never imagined that he would be so emotionally overwhelmed that he could hurt, or even kill, Sean, and now that he realized he could, the thought scared the hell out of him. 

“It’s okay!” Sean insisted. “We’ll be more careful next time! It’s okay!”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “It’s not okay, and there isn’t going to be a next time.” He stood up, heading for the door, Sean bolting after him. “It’s over, Sean, we’re over.” He slammed the door in Sean’s face, leaving the other boy staring in shock at the door.

Alex ran down the hallway, furious with himself for what had almost happened. He had come within centimeters, seconds, of ending the life of the first person he had ever loved, and he couldn’t handle that fact. Alex had spent his whole life by himself, maybe dating a girl here and there for a couple of weeks, and he was no virgin, but the passion had never really been there, and as a result, he had never almost killed the person. When he met Sean, he had thought that the other boy was kind of an asshole, but as they got closer, he realized that Sean was only guarded, just like he was. They were both scared about the way that other people saw them, about the ways that they had been treated in the past, and that mutual fear only brought them closer together.

“Alex?” Charles stopped the running boy, his wheelchair blocking Alex’s path. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Alex shook his head. Charles had promised to stay out of his head, aside from emergencies, and Alex only hoped that was true. 

“I can clearly tell that it’s not nothing,” Charles stated. “Not wanting to talk about something is one thing, but lying is another, please do not lie to me, Alex. I like to think that we can trust each other.”

“Whatever.” Alex shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, now move.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind…” Charles sighed as Alex ran past him. He was trying to make everything work in this place, but with new students coming every day, he wasn’t able to give individual attention to everyone whenever they needed it.

The next day, Sean tried to talk to Alex, but every time he got close, Alex turned away, ignoring him completely, and the two weeks following were no different. Alex talked to other people, acting like everything was just fine, except around Sean. He ignored the boy every time Sean got near him, he would even leave a room just because Sean entered. Sure, he had feelings for Sean, but pushing him away was one hell of a lot easier than killing him would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Critiques always welcome.


End file.
